Demons in the Future
by Ash Night Wolfsbane
Summary: This is about Kenshin and friends in the future of 2024, helping the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho fight demons
1. Resurrection and Restoration

Demons in the Future  
Resurrection and Restoration  
  
"I must get this to work. I need to find away to summon them back to life." Brian ranted as he thrashed his room to pieces trying to find the incantations and spells. Finally, he grabbed out a wooden box and opened it. Dust flew everywhere but when it cleared, Brian smiled. There, folded up neatly was the incantation paper for resurrecting the dead and right underneath it were all of the ingredients needed to use it. Quickly, he mixed them together in a cauldron and waited for it to glow red. Then, he unfolded the piece of paper and spoke the ancient words. The ground started to shake and tremble; Brian fell to his knees but he held fast to his position from there. Cracking open, the ground lifted up three bodies from its hot core. Two of them were male and one was female. Delighted, he ran over to where they lay and waited for each of them to wake up. One by one they woke up. "Where am I?" They all asked simultaneously. "You are in the home of Brian Kaseragi, in the year 2024 in the United States of America." Brian replied beaming with pride. "Kaoru, Sanoske and Yauiko! Welcome to the future." They all rose to their feet, "Why are we here?" "I resurrected you because I need your help. There are demons in this world and I need your help destroying them." Brian replied hurriedly. "Hold on, DEMONS!!! Oh no, we are masters of the sword, not DEMON HUNTERS!!!" Yauiko spat lunging toward this guy. "Wait, let me care to explain." Brian rushed and then continued rapidly, "See, I need your help because you know the sword. They are conquering us more than we can defend and we want you to be our champions. Please help us!!"  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi!! Get UP!!! We haven't restored you for nothing you know!!" Kuwabara shouted at Yusuke's sleeping form. Kurama shrugged his shoulders and backed away from the wall. Putting his hand on Yusuke's head he sighed, "The demons must have knocked him pretty hard. I say that he will have a major headache for a while. As for the restoration, we completed it. Now it's up to Yusuke if he wants to come to or not." "Yusuke, wake up, please!" Botan pleaded sitting down next to his body. "Well, he better get up soon before the demons return or there won't be anything left to keep." Koenma stated walking towards them and not looking very happy. Botan jumped to her feet and bowed gracefully at the Emperor of the Spirit World. "Emperor! I didn't know that you would be here." "You didn't know that I wouldn't either. Now, step aside and I'll handle Yusuke!" Koenma said simply and approached the sleeping Yusuke. He mumbled something in a tongue they didn't understand and then rose fully to his feet. As he did so, Yusuke opened his eyes and stared about the alley. "Where are we and why am I here?" He murmured rubbing his head. "Remember, you were in a big fight with a demon when he sucked something out of your body and you passed out. We don't know what it is but whatever it is or was, we restored you back to health and power. Come on, we don't have that much time. Let's go." Botan replied hastily, grabbing for his sleeve. "Hold on, let me get up before you drag me somewhere else." Yusuke snapped and rose to his feet. Dusting himself off, he gave and thumbs up, "Let's go!"  
  
"We can try to help you but we can't guarantee anything. Demons have magic and we only have skills. There is a BIG difference there." Kaoru explained to the weary Brian. Unfolding his arms, he looked into her eyes, "All I'm asking is for you to try." He stopped and looked shocked for a moment. "What?" Kaoru looked around her and confused at seeing nothing, looked back at him, "What is it?" She persisted. "It's just that I'm missing someone. Who is it?" Brian pondered, "Who wasn't resurrection." Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, "Batosai!"  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic where I mixed to different animes into one. I hope you enjoyed this Rurouni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho! Please rate and reply to me on how I am doing with this fanfic so far and if I should continue it. 


	2. KENSHIN!

KENSHIN!!!  
  
Walking the streets at night was something that Kenshin always thoroughly enjoyed. Looking up at the stars, he sighed, when will I ever join you? He never fully understood what kept him here, from dying but he knew one thing, that whatever it was, it must be important. "Hey Ken, wait up!" A male voice called from behind him. Kenshin turned around, smiled and waved, "Hello Kyle. How is it going down at the dojo?" "Oh, it's okay. The kids still need a little more work and practice but they're getting there." Kyle replied walking by Kenshin's side. "That's good to hear, that it is." Kenshin replied thinking about how funny it was to see the young children learning the art of the sword. "Hey, Ken, why don't you come over and teach them a few moves. They would really appreciate it and so would I." Kyle asked his grin growing wider. "I wish I could, that I do but I can't. See, I don't practice anymore and I have promised never to again. I promised that to someone special, that I have." Kenshin said simply knowing that his friend would be deeply hurt as well as the children. Kyle stopped and turned Kenshin around, "But, I've seen you with your sword. I think it's awesome!! And the kids would too. Forget about that vow, you aren't hurting anyone or anything by showing off. Please Ken!!!" Sadly, Kenshin shook his head, "My blade is only for protection not showing off and not killing, that it is. But I will be happy to come by tomorrow and watch. I'm sure they would love that, that they would." Kyle's shoulders dropped but he smiled regardless, "Okay that's great!!" "Thanks I knew that you would understand. Come on, let's go." Kenshin laughed and took off with Kyle closely at his heels.  
  
"Who's that?" Brian asked as they turned the corner. Two teenage boys were running down the road. One had blonde hair and wore a jean jacket and the other had long red hair, in a ponytail and was wearing a black leather jacket. Kaoru, Sanoske and Yauiko looked to see the two running off. "Kenshin?" Kaoru muttered and then wailed, "KENSHIN!!!!" "Batosai?" Brian piped and scratched his head. Kaoru grabbed Sanoske's and Yauiko's hand and hurled towards the two running figures. Brian followed close behind very confused about what was happening.  
  
Yusuke and the rest rounded the corner and saw the most hysterical sight ever. There were two teenagers running and a group of adults chasing after them. Yusuke fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and laughing as hard as ever. Soon, everyone seems to follow suit. Finally, once his laughter had dissipated, Yusuke stood up and dusted himself off. "That's the funniest thing I have ever seen before!!" Yusuke bellowed. Hiei walked slowly up to Yusuke, "Urameshi, we need to follow them." "Why?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure but I sense a subtle hostility around them. I think they are just what we need in order to get some answers around here." Hiei replied simply. "Well, I guess we must join the chain then. Come on guys, let's follow." Yusuke said and with that, they too were soon part of the chase.  
  
"I hear something." Kenshin whispered and looked back. Behind them were adults and they were running after them. Kenshin grabbed Kyle and sped up, "Looks like we have company. Let's go to the dojo!" "Right!" Kyle replied and turned a sharp corner immediately. Kenshin followed and they entered a door to the right of them. Closing the door tightly, they waited for whatever it was that followed them to find them.  
  
"Quick! They went in there!" Sanoske piped and they turned the corner. The alley they came into was narrow and full of doors. "They couldn't have gotten very far. Let's start opening doors." Yauiko stated and opened a door to his left.  
  
"They all went in that alley up ahead. Let's go." Kuwabara replied and they also turned the corner. In the alley, they met up with the adults. At first, they just stood apart, looking at one another in the eye. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kuwabara shouted standing taller. "We were about to ask you the very same thing." Kaoru stated setting herself firmly against the man with the funny, short red hair. "We came looking for a man and we saw that he entered in here." Kurama stated and then looked over his shoulder. "He's in there Urameshi."  
  
"They'll be here any minute, I can feel it." Kenshin replied, pulling his sword out from air. "Whoa!! How did you do that?" Kyle asked looking amazed at the sword. "No time for questions." Kenshin said and put the familiar blade in his hands. The door suddenly barged open and a group of people came in. A girl suddenly walked up and threw herself in his arms. "Kenshin, my beloved Kenshin. I have found you at last." 


	3. Reunited at last with New Friends

Reunited At Last with New Visitors  
  
Kenshin looked wild-eyed as the two groups entered into the dojo. Wait a minute, that's Kaoru and Sanoske!! Oh, look there's Yauiko!! Why are they here? I didn't know that they had gained immortality as well. However, as much as Kenshin wanted to, he did not step forward to greet his old friends. I can't risk anything!! And even more carefully, he pried Kaoru's hands away from him and dusted himself off. Performing one of his many practiced bows, he smiled, "Greetings and how may I help you?" "Kenny!!! You know us, we're your friends!! REMEMBER!!!" Kaoru spoke in a tense yet excited voice. Then she glared at him as if to make sure her point got across. It did. Kenshin back away with his hands up in the air, his sword no longer out. "Forgive me Mistress Kaoru." He then scratched the back of his head and looked at Kyle, "Kyle, this is Miss Kaoru and there is Sanoske and Yauiko. Guys, this is Kyle." The friends exchanged greetings to the man and then turned back to Kenshin. Sanoske stepped forward with another man's hand. "And this is Brian. Brian, this is your Batosi, Mr. Kenshin Himura." Brian raised his hand shyly, "Hello," and then he jumped down on his knees and started kissing the ground. "Oh mighty Batosi!! I request your help!! There are terrible demons raging in this part of the world. We need your sword, mighty Batosi! We need your.." "Please. please." Kenshin picked Brian off the floor and dusted him off as well. Then he smiled and bowed slightly. "There is no need for any of that, that there's not. Come, you should know that I have sworn against killing that I have. So, why come to me. I am no help to you that I'm not." "You're THE Kenshin, as in KENSHIN the BATOSI!!!" Kyle yelled gawking at his old school friend. "That I am but you don't need to shout to be heard. I am right beside you that I am." Kenshin turned to his school friend and then touched his shoulder, "I'm still the same guy that I am so you don't have to act differently towards me that you don't." "But you're THE legend!!!" Kyle protested. Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "You'll get use to it that you will." He then folded his arms over his chest and looked at the other bunch of stragglers. Some how, they looked frankly out of place to the Batosi. Odd perhaps. "Who exactly are you?" One of the boys, a teen wearing green and had short black hair, stepped forward. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi and these are my friends; Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Kurama and Botan. We are actually trained demon hunters. I guess this is why we were sent to find you, Kenshin. Actually, I have heard of your kind, the Batosi, very powerful and intelligent creatures. uh. people." "Creatures?" Kenshin replied knowing that these teens were hiding something. The man named Kurama stepped forward and swept his hand through the air as if to ward something away. "That is of no importance to you as of this moment. For now, however, we would like to team up with you and help you rid these demons!" Kenshin shook and looked fiercely at the group and then to his friends, "I told you that I have forsaken the sword, that I have, and I will only use it to protect, that I will." "You must help us for the entire fate of this world and the Spirit World rest on our shoulders. We can't do it without you as well this time." Yusuke exclaimed. "Spirit World?" Kaoru asked surprised that such a place could exist. Another man stepped forward. He wore all black, except you his white collar and his arm was bandaged. He too had black hair but his stood on end until it came to a point. Peering over them all, he replied, "All will reveal in due time. For now your presence is needed. Will you abandon your call?" Something suddenly snapped in Kenshin and he felt miraculously at peace with what this man and the rest were asking. What is wrong with me? What is it that resides in my brain that leaves me feeling like it is right to take up the sword again? Bowing slightly again, Kenshin withdrew his sword from its air-made sheath and glanced at them. "I shall help you but only for the sake of this world and the protection of the inhabitants there of. I shall not kill the innocence, that I shall not." "Good. That's all we ask. So, as friends?" Yusuke asked and outstretched his hand toward Kenshin. Grasping it firmly, Kenshin shook it fiercely and release, "Friends." 


End file.
